candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Siberian Sorbet
beneath tiles in in in (unofficial) on Fixed in | released = | difficulty = Medium }} Story The penguin gives an ice cream cone with a jelly fish on top to Tiffi. New things *Locked chocolate ( ) is officially introduced in level 1056. They were unofficially introduced in level 52, but got removed and unofficially reintroduced in level 420 after the removal of the toffee tornado. *Ingredient exits in ingredients levels found beneath a tile for the first time in level 1059. *Jelly fish appear in five-layered chests for the first time in level 1058. *Candy Bombs appear in five-layered chests for the first time in level 1068. *Locked five-layered icing is unofficially introduced in level 1061, due to redesigning. *Chameleon candies appear on conveyor belts for the first time in level 1060. *Wrapped candies with a fixed colour appear in licorice locks for the first time in level 1062. Levels It has four somewhat hard - hard levels: , , and , and one very hard level: . The rest of the levels are rated medium or lower. Overall, this is a medium episode, and it is of the same difficulty as the previous episode, Mellow Marshmallow. Gallery Story= EP72 Background.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1056 Reality.png|Level 1056 - |link=Level 1056 Level 1057 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1057 - |link=Level 1057 Level 1058 Reality.png|Level 1058 - |link=Level 1058 Level 1059 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1059 - |link=Level 1059 Level 1060 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1060 - |link=Level 1060 Level 1061 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1061 - |link=Level 1061 Level 1062 Reality.png|Level 1062 - |link=Level 1062 Level 1063 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 1063 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1063 Level 1063 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 1063 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1063 Level 1064 Reality.png|Level 1064 - |link=Level 1064 Level 1065 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1065 - |link=Level 1065 Level 1066 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1066 - |link=Level 1066 Level 1067 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 1067 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1067 Level 1067 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 1067 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1067 Level 1068 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1068 - |link=Level 1068 Level 1069 Reality.png|Level 1069 - |link=Level 1069 Level 1070 Reality.png|Level 1070 - |link=Level 1070 |-| Champion title= Champion 72.png|Champion title|link=Penguin President Episode 72 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 72 completed! |-| Icon= Siberiansorbet.png|Episode icon Trivia *The episode's pathway is similar to that of Gummy Galaxy's and Caramel Keep's pathway, but the episode's pathway colour is pink. *This is the first time an element combination from Candy Crush Soda Saga appears in this game. *A large scoop of pink ice cream located at the left of the episode's pathway is similar to the one in the episode, Ice Cream Caves (see image at the right). *This is the ninth episode that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode (Flash version only). *If you look at the background closely, Odus is hidden behind the ice cream post. *If you look at the shadow of this character on pathway after completing level 1070 closely, the cardboard and the shadow of this character are not identical. *This episode breaks the trend of having the absence of UFOs and Moves levels. *This episode takes place in Siberia. Moreover, this is the first episode which refers to a location in real life. **Siberia is an icy region in Russia. *Candy frogs are absent in this episode. *This is the first episode to introduce something new (locked chocolate) since Gummy Galaxy, (as the sugar drop feature was not introduced in any particular episode, it was released officially in June 2015 and appears in every episode since the fourth). Locked chocolate originally made an unofficial appearance in an earlier level so this episode is the latest one to feature a new element, until Brulee Bay, which introduces the magic mixer. *This episode is likely to take place at or around Delicious Drifts. *This episode contains the tenth extremely hard level in reality, Level 1061. *A Jelly Fish can be found in the penguin's ice cream cone. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Cold-themed episodes Category:Country-based episodes Category:Sole appearances